Winx on Facebook
by OneEyedGhoul02
Summary: Just random drabbles about the Winx Club characters with their Facebook life. Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Just a silly idea. This is just for fun and not to be taken seriously, especially of how the characters act when they're on Facebook. So yeah, basically, this is a crack fic. The characters might be OOC and all that. Also, this is just a bunch of random statuses made by the characters. If you have any suggestions then feel free to...suggest. Yeah._

* * *

 **Musa** broke up with **Riven.**

[ **Princess Stella, Tecna, Princess Layla/Aisha** and **5 others** likes this.]

 **Tecna:** Oh not this again.

 **Princess Layla/Aisha:** Lemme guess, next week you're going back together with that jerk like nothing happened.

 **Princess Stella:** Yeah, you go girl! You don't need no man!

 **Musa:** He left for good this time, you guys. So yeah. We're never, ever, ever, getting back together!

 **Timmy:** Actually Musa, he's freeloading at my place. Help.

 **Riven:** Mainframe, didn't I tell you to shut up?!

 **Tecna:** SO YOU'RE THAT CREEPY NOISE FROM THE CLOSET.

 **Musa:** RIVEN YOU CAN'T JUST HIDE IN YOUR FRIEND'S CLOSET WHILE THEY'RE MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND.

 **Tecna:** MUSA WTF. WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT.

 **Riven:** Pfft.

 **Musa:** Yeah right...

* * *

 **Princess Layla/Aisha** is **confused about her real name.**

 **Nabu, Musa, Flora** and **3 others** likes this.

 **Princess Stella:** Layla wtf u have 2 names

 **Tecna:** Wow Stella, brilliant observations.

 **Stella:** Why thank u, Tec.

 **Musa:** Stell, it's sarcasm.

 **Stella:** Sarcas- what?

 **Musa:** Nevermind...

* * *

 **Princess Layla/Aisha:** MUSA WTF I ASKED YOU TO BUY ME APPLES AND BUTTER NOT ORANGES AND CHEESE.

 **Musa, Nabu,** and **2 others** likes this.

 **Musa:** But...

 **Princess Layla/Aisha:** But what?

 **Musa:** Orange you glad it's not butter?

 **Princess Layla/Aisha:**...You just bought me the wrong items for that pun, isn't it?

 **Musa:** Yes.

 **Musa:**...stop unfriending me.

 **Princess Bloom:** Why would you even need apples and butter anyway?

* * *

 **Valtor:** Hey who wants to rule the whole magic dimension and destroy the pathetic Winx pixies with me?

 **Lord Darkar, Icy, Darcy, Stormy,** and **3 others** likes this.

 **Princess Bloom:**...You do know we can see your posts in this website...right?

 **Lord Darkar:** YOU DON'T BELONG HERE. I HEREBY BANISH YOU.

 **Princess Stella:** YOU CAN'T JUST BANISH MY BESTIE FROM THIS WEBSITE. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE.

 **Valtor:** Why are you girls even in my friends list?

 **Musa:** 'Cause I thought we were cool now wtf.

* * *

 **Roxy** has now joined the closed group **Winx Club.**

 **Princess Bloom, Princess Stella, Flora,** and **10** **others** likes this.

 **Bloom:** YAY ROXY! WELCOME TO THE CLUB!

 **Roxy:** Thanks Bloom!

 **Musa:** Now we have two pink-heads! YAY! Let's just hope Tecna doesn't make her hair long, or Roxy won't make her hair short. Otherwise it will be just straight up confusing.

 **Stella:** You know what this means

 **Princess Layla/Aisha:** Stella I swear if you say the word 'Shopping' I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll spit out shoelaces.

 **Roxy:** Well that escalated quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Wow, I didn't realize that. Well, thanks for pointing that out, and sorry for breaking the rules. Anyway, I tried to make it a story as much as I can with description and plot. So instead of just Facebook posts, I will make one of the characters (Bloom, this time) scroll through Facebook and such and make them react to posts, so yeah, I hope this counts, if not, then I'll try next time._

* * *

Bloom was casually scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed, an Earth website that she recently introduced to her friends and had since become popular all over Magix for some odd reason. The redhead was bored and was curious as to what her Facebook friends are up to by their statuses. As she was about to scroll, a notification had popped up saying that she was tagged in a status from her best friend Stella. Curious, she clicked the notification and it then showed the Solarian Princess' recent status, here it goes:

* * *

 **Princess Stella of Solaria:** OMG! So I heard this Earth challenge called the Kylie whatever challenge that will make your lips big and luscious and stuff and I want to try it! WHO'S WITH ME? **-Feeling Excited with Princess Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa,** and **Princess Layla/Aisha.**

 **[Darcy, Chimera,** and **3 others** likes this. **]**

 **Tecna of Zenith:** Hoe don't do it

 **Musa of Melody:** Won't do it but can I film you?

 **Flora of Linphea:** Tecna's right, don't do it. But can I ask what is a hoe? Is it like that gardening tool?

 **Princess Layla/Aisha of Tides/Andros:** I already have big lips so no.

 **Darcy Trix:** Hey music pixie, can I have a copy of that video you're going to film?

 **Musa of Melody:** What's in it for me?

 **Darcy Trix:** We'll stop messing with you and your pixie friends for a whole year.

 **Musa of Melody:** DEAL.

Bloom blinked. Are these girls really serious? Is Stella being serious? She doesn't even know anymore. But she knew she had to say something.

 **Princess Bloom of Domino/Sparx:** Stella wtf don't do it u egg.

* * *

Ah, that's better. Bloom thought as she relaxed from her bed. That is true friendship to be honest. For some reason, she completely ignored the fact that her music-lover friend Musa is filming this and had made a deal with Darcy. The mistake that Stella will make will be in the hands of the Trix. But whatever, the Trix won't be messing with them for a year. Hallelujah.

Shaking her head, Bloom went to the next post. It is a relationship announcement from...yes, you guessed it. Musa and Riven.

* * *

 **Musa of Melody** and **Riven of WhereverInTheRealmsHeCameFrom** are in a relationship (again).

 **[Princess Layla/Aisha, Tecna of Zenith, Flora of Linphea,** and **10 others** likes this. **]**

 **Princess Layla/Aisha of Andros/Tides:** I FRICKIN' KNEW IT.

 **Tecna of Zenith:**...Why am I not surprised?

 **Flora of Linphea:** Congratulations you two! Even though it's been like what? 15 times since you two have gotten back together?

 **Princess Layla/Aisha of Andros/Tides:** Actually Flo, it's been 18 times since they have broken up and 19 times since they've got together.

 **Musa of Melody:** What the...

 **Princess Layla/Aisha of Andors/Tides:** Yes Muse, I cOUNTED THEM ALL. You're welcome.

 **Riven of WhereverInTheRealmsHeCameFrom:** Creepy.

 **Princess Roxy:** FRIENDSHIP GOALS.

* * *

Bloom shook her head at this. They're getting back together, _again_? This is just getting ridiculous. She liked the status, trying to show support for the dysfunctional couple, before scrolling to a status by Roxy.

* * *

 **Princess Roxy of the Earth Fairies:** If a turtle lost its shell, is it naked or homeless?

 **[Princess Stella, Tecna, Flora,** and **6 others** likes this.]

 **Flora of Linphea:** Both, I guess...

 **Princess Stella of Solaria:** NAKED! Wait no, it's homeless! Wait! Uh...

 **Tecna of Zenith:** Neither. Without its shell, it will be dead. **#Logic.**

 **Stormy Trix:** It's only a joke, NERD!

 **Tecna of Zenith:** Your life is a joke, college dropout.

 **Princess Roxy:** Oh BURN!

 **Flora of Linphea:** I know she's our enemy and all...but that's just straight up mean, Tecna.

 **Musa of Melody:** Hey, is your ice monster of a sister there? Because you need some ice for that burn!

* * *

The redheaded fairy had a chuckle out of this, it seems that her technology-loving friend has an alter-ego of some sorts when it comes to the internet and social media sites, where she is extremely sarcastic. And Bloom thought that it's hilarious, since most jokes just go over the technology fairy's head when it comes to real life.

She then went to the next post, which is from the blonde fashionista of a Fairy.

* * *

 **Princess Stella of Solaria:** Throwback Thursday! **#PrincessBall #FabulousDress #IGotTurnedIntoAnUglyMonsterButWhatever #OldMemories _[Shows a photo of Stella in her pink dress at her old Princess Ball]_**

 **[Squire Brandon, Flora, Musa,** and **23 others** like this. **]**

* * *

Bloom had to like the post, after all, it's her best friend. Plus, nostalgia, man. She then checked the comments.

* * *

 **Squire Brandon of Eraklyon:** Beautiful like always! ;)

 **Princess Stella:** Aww, shcnookums! ;)))

 **Darcy Trix:** You look like a tampon dipped in skittles, glitter, and vomit.

* * *

As much as Bloom didn't want to admit it, but the dark witch is kind of right. With a sigh, she went on to the last post she'll ever view before logging off.

* * *

 **Icy Trix to Valtor:** NOTICE ME SENPAI.

 **[Darcy Trix, Stormy Trix, Lord Darkar,** and **4 others** like this. **]**

 **Valtor:** No.

 **Icy Trix:** Well, that was worth a shot, I guess, oh Tritannus!

 **Tritannus:** Hey there, Icy ;)))

 **Valtor:** Ugh, get out of my timeline, you two.

* * *

Well, that was enough internet for today. Bloom sighed as she now logged off Facebook and got out of her room, ready to hang out with her friends.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Err, did I do good? I hope so._


End file.
